Voice Of The Angel
by emorock13
Summary: An old friend of Bruce Wayne is found in the search for the real Roy Harper, but why doesn't she look Bruce's age? Set during Invasion SBxOC
1. Wake up

I used to talk to someone..they didn't speak much back, but it was much better then silence..and it was like they radiated heat..I just feel like ice. That seams like it was 100 years ago. There is only silence now and icey chills.

…...Suddenly there was warmth..

" Is she stable?"

" So far , readings are normal."

I opened my eyes and blinked the blurriness away. The first thing I see is...metal beams? I turn my head to the side slightly and see dark figures, four of them. The tallest moves close to me and into the light around the crisp clean bed I'm on.

It's a man with black hair and brown eyes. I know this man he's Bruce Wayne and hes my best friend from what I remember.

"B-Bru-.."

I try to speak but all I do is croak. How did my throat get so dry?

"Rayanna?" , he asks,"You can hear me?"

I nod weakly. Bruce holds one of my hands. It's so numb I barely feel it. Another figure comes over, It's Alfred with a glass of water. Bruce slides an arm behind my head to tilt it so I drink the water. I can't tell if its hot or cold.

" B-Bruce?", I finally croak out.

Bruce gently lays my head back on the pillow. He nods.

" Yes Ray its me", He replied," You can relax now your safe."

I slowly relax my body not realizing how tense I was before. Alfred pulls the blankets up to my chin when I start shivering. Must be a heating blanket. Bruce brushes some of my hair from my face and my eyes slowly close. I'm suddenly every tired.

* * *

Alfred watches Bruce at the batcave computer. He has his fingers laced together with his chin resting on them. Cowl at the back of his neck surrounded by glowing blue light from the screen. Pictures and files with dozens of notes attached cover the screens. All about Rayanna.

Rayanna L. Lance

Height : 5'6"

Weight : 125 lbs.

Eye Color : Bright Green

Hair Color : Light Brown

Notes: Winged humanoid. Empathetic vocal cords. Came emit a powerful screech loud enough to burst ear drums.

Bruce closes his eyes and trys to picture Rayanna healthy again, but can't. Her eye's after she finally opened them aren't bright anymore there just dull, sickly and so is her skin. There know way she weights over a hundred now either. Just skin and bones. Rayanna wings are also gone. No record of where they went. If Cadmus detached them or anything. The only thing left of where they were is two six inch long gashes parallel to each other on her upper back. 20Ft wing span just completely gone. No more angel surrounded by soft wings.

**I added a lil bit more to it. The first half is Rayannas pov and the second half is 3 pov. It will mostly be a mix of both. Rayanna is the oc if you didnt get that.**


	2. A Posible Shock

I open my eyes again. Still in the same place. I don't like these sheet they're scratchy. I slowly pull myself up into sitting position. The room I thought I was in isn't really a room after all. Its some kind of cave...with metal support beams? This place is starting to look familiar. Real familiar. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up a little straiter. Just getting up makes me out of breath, but why? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep?

Woah...

I looked to the right of me and see this huge monitor that almost covers the whole wall. I've never seen one so big. Well I haven't seen a lot of computers period. Alfred walks down this hug stare case I just noticed was to my left.

"A-Al?"

Alfred walks up in front of me with a tray.

" I suggest you stay in bed Ms. Ray."

I try to swing my legs back up, but they feel like dead weight. Alfred sets the tray down and helps me get my legs back on the bed. They look kinda..thin. He set the tray in my lap. It's a bunch of easy on your stomach food.

" Alllfffred can't I have real food?"

I give him puppy dog eyes.

Alfred is totally unaffected and leaves me with my mushy food. Damn.

* * *

Alfred walks in to Bruce's study.

" Master Bruce , Ms. Ray has wokin up."

Bruce nods, "Thank you Alfred. I'll be down in a minute."

* * *

Bruce walked down to the batcave. He raised an eyebrow. Rayanna is standing in front the batcomputer looking amazed and almost jumps when he puts his hand on her shoulder. Ray turns around looking out of breath.

" Do you know why I feel so..weak?"

" Well you should sit down first."

Ray took a seat in the rolling chair in front of the screen.

" An organization called Cadmus stole you."

" and? Was I gone long?"

" You've been missing the past 17 years."

" …"


	3. Priviacy? nah

17 years..I've spent half my life in a tube frozen. Its just not clicking with me yet. If it was I would be freaking out right now. For now I'll just stare at Bruce like he's got two heads. Bruce just sighs at me.

" Ray?...Ray?..", Bruce talks and I listen, kinda.

Bruce's face is suddenly in my face with his eyebrow twitching.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sure I am...OK well maybe I didn't hear everything you said."

"I said starting tomorrow we're helping you get your strength back."

I just nod. Bruce is just kind of ..boss.

Next day~~

I just woke up. Right now I'm freaking the fuck out. How did it take this long for me to figure this out? I've been sleeping on my back. This may seam normal to normal people, but yeah..I haven't been able to sleep on my back for five years, well five plus seventeen years I guess. I no its a little crazy, but I'm supposed to have wings like a bird. I pulled myself out of bed and pulled my flimsy shirt off and walked to the full length mirror on the wall. Turns out I am not quite as skinny as I thought I just don't have any muscle anymore.

Slowly turning around I see bandages that I immediately rip off. There's just long strait gashed where my wings should be.

"!"

I promptly screamed my head off, blink and two boys show up. One younger boy and an older one bust threw my window and door. Alfred moved me up stairs by the way and I just realized I'm almost half naked.

Tim and Dick were just enjoying there down time in the mansion considering they don't get a lot of it. Until a scream so high pitched that the windows rattled rang threw the air. They rushed up stairs to the guest room that was being used and stormed it.

* * *

I'm sure I look like a deer in headlights. They just are just standing here staring at me. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see Alfred. Alfred pulls up my sheet and wraps it around my shoulders.

" I believe Miss Ray would appreciate it if you left her to get dressed."

**sorry its so short and she will meet the team soon in the next chapter or two.**


	4. When we ment

Five Months later...

MAIL! Alfred just handed me my first piece of mail I've gotten since I've been unfrozen...It's from the dmv.  
Must be my new drivers license! Bruce might finally let me drive my car...my own car damn it.  
I tore open the envelope and check all my info on it everything looked fine until I looked at my age.

¤¤¤¤¤D¤¤¤¤¤

Bruce sat in the dinning room about to have lunch. Seeing as Alfred gave him the you better get out of your study look.  
Rayanna busted through the dinning room doors.

"B!"

She looked at Bruce with wide eyes. A look he returned after her out handed him a card..no wait a drivers listens.

"whats the problem? You said you wanted one."

"Oh I did, but look at the age."

"..34?"

"Yes. Who's gonna buy that I'm 34?"

"Well that is technically your age."

"Yeah but I don't look 34."

Bruce gave her a once over. Rayanna is right she barely looks 20 if that.

"...Don't get picked up if you don't want people looking at your age."

Ray just stood there looking at Bruce like he's a dip. Alfred just smiled to himself thinking about how normal this seamed. Both are acting more like before she disappeared.

¤¤¤¤¤F¤¤¤¤¤

Bruce was naturally withdrawn after the deaths in the family, at least when he wasn't playing the playboy. They ment at a party where her mother was bar tending. Rayanna was just there for extra help seeing as she couldn't really mix any drinks in public yet. She wasn't old enough. Bruce was getting ready to leave and sitting on a bench just outside the building. Ray walked out and sat next to him.

"...You didn't look very happy in there."

Bruce frowned a little, But tried to keep his smile on.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you looked like...you looked lonely. Even around all those people."

Bruce didn't know what to say. Alfred was the only person that could read him until now. Just some random girl at a party.

"You get used to it right?...Pretending your fine around everyone and it doesn't seem to matter anyone that your really not."

Rayanna turned her head to Bruce. For the first time in a while he didn't know what to say.

¤¤¤¤¤D¤¤¤¤¤

Alfred finished setting out lunch as Dick and Tim sat down at the table. Ray fallow suit and actually sat down. She let Bruce win this round. It's Sunday. No work,no school and surprisingly no missions. A nice change. It's also Alfreds day off, but he didn't want to miss this rare chance of having everyone together. It took Rayanna a month to figure out this is actually rare.

"so are you going with the Justice League?",Richard asked.

It took a minute for Rayanna to figure out that question was directed at her.

"oh well I haven't really thought about it yet."

Tim shifted around and started to say something but stopped. Dick kicked him under the table.

"We were wondering if you wanted to uh come with us to happy harbor ..for some small mission for you to start out with. If you wanted."

Rayanna smiled at Tim. "Well it would be more low key if I went that route. I hate the camera attention as is."

Tim looked more at ease after she said that. Bruce sat his silverware neatly on his plate and spoke.

"You could. Your physically able to now."

"Might as well see how good I am on a team."

Richard smiled." Then you could come in with us tomorrow?"

Ray smiled back at him and turned to Bruce ."Yeah I will. Soo B I want my damn car keys."

¤¤¤¤¤Next morning¤¤¤¤¤

Ray woke up and got ready as fast as possible. Pulling her brown hair into a sloppy as she walked out of the bathroom. Rayanna dug thru her drawers and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans with big holes in the knees. They have the bat symbol on one back pocket and superman S on the other only its simple black and red like superboy, but she doesn't know that yet. Her jeans look like they have graffiti tuning all down the legs via sharpie and Rays hand. She pulled her favorite raggedy goodie and converse on.

Rayanna ran down the stairs case closest to the garage and slipped inside. A white 1979 Chevy Nova sat very out of place next to Bentley and corvette. Ray ran her hand down the hood. Bruce had it painted, but just pure white like the original under all the rust. She opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. Putting the keys in the ignition she started the car and almost flooded it. Okay she might be a lil rust at this. It finally roared to life. Ray jumped out and checked all the lights and tires. Everything looked amazing. Ray finally turned off the car and went back toward the door into the manor.

She walked up the stairs and into the study. Worried, Ray bit her lip. It's a little nerve racking going to meet a room full of super people. Ray never got the chance to meet anyone with actual powers besides Clark. Taking a breath she opened the clock to the bat cave. Batman, Nightwing, and Robin stood waiting by the zeta beam. Bats and Nightwing went threw first. Robin turned to me.

"Ready?"

"yeah...we walk in in the bat cave and walk out in Mount Justice?"

" Basically."

Ray took a deep breath. She and Tim stepped up into the beam. At the last second Ray grabbed Tims hand and squeezed her eyes shut.

" Recognized Robin B20"

Tim squeezed Rays hand a lil to get Her attention. She slowly opened one eye at a time and let out a lil nervous laugh. She let go of Tims hand and checked to make sure she had all her body parts.

"huh I am in one piece."

You no that weird eyes on you feeling? Rays really getting that right now. Once she stopped poking at her body like a crazy person she realized the whole room of people standing in front of her. All staring strait at her of course.

**ok I got something new to type on. Next chapter I will start going into episode one of Invasion. **

**About her wings-she didn't get them until after she ment Bruce.**

**Rayanna currently has no wings. Cadmus as far as any one knows has removed them.**


End file.
